


【ALL叉】Good Boy 好孩子 (ABO，生子，R)

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A！Winter soldier／B！Brock Rumlow<br/>A！Steve Rogers／B！Brock Rumlow<br/>A！ALL叉<br/>這不算是一個開心的故事，有點自我定義的ABO，這裡的Rumlow是個Beta，會有生子內容，裡面所有人都有點黑掉，如果有雷就請大家按叉吧！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. 愛情像隻自由的小鳥

朗姆洛沒預期到這樣的情況，終有一天會發生。

但他只是靜靜的躺在床上，想像門外醫生與兩位超級士兵對話的情形。這場對話的結果會決定接下來的發展，而朗姆洛已經開始在腦中擬定各種方向，畢竟都已經走到這一步了，他不認為有必要放棄希望。

有得總是必有失，他想著。就像是自由一樣，想要自由就必須要先有秩序，而秩序是疼痛帶來的，這就是自由的代價。

但是想到這裡朗姆洛卻又有點想笑。這個世界又哪來的秩序？

從小在街頭長大的經歷，讓他其實很早就想清楚了。什麼自由和平都只是笑話，說到底都只是人們想強迫其他人接受的自己，然後稱這為自由。尤其當不是你擁有最大的力量時，那你代表的都只有服從。

當然很少人會想承認這一點，不論是主導者或是服從者，包括連朗姆洛自己，都一直在拒絕這樣的事實。

所以才會落得這麼悽慘，朗姆洛在心裡苦笑了一下。雖然在很久以前，他就發誓自己不會再讓自己當個受害者了。

現在朗姆洛已經有點忘記那個Omega的臉，甚至他身上的氣味也一點都不剩，可是那個聲音卻不曾消失，有時候在午夜夢迴，朗姆洛常常會夢見他低沉、充滿磁性的聲音，他對著朗姆洛散發出無法拒絕的訊號，就好像朗姆洛是一個Alpha一般。

記得當時的自己，願意為他做任何事情。

雖然曾經考慮去看個醫生，那個聲音就像是惡魔一樣，有時候在他感覺到脆弱與疲憊，它就會纏上來，在朗姆洛的耳邊不斷不斷的重複，有時候是低聲呢喃，搔著他的耳朵，讓他想要一槍打進自己的腦袋，有時候又讓他像在夢中驚醒，只要自己稍微停下腳步，它就會闖進來撕碎他的心智。

不過在九頭蛇這樣的組織，小小的精神病似乎不算什麼，基本醫療都不會包含了，要說精神最不穩的冬兵，都可以被放出來執行任務，況且朗姆洛不想讓任何人有機會，知道他心裡面的那個秘密，所有知道的人也早都不再這世上了。

朗姆洛把手輕放到自己的腹部上，儘管有超級士兵的血清，身上的傷仍讓他難以行動，但是他還是這樣做了，好像這樣會對身體比較好，不過也只是心靈上的安慰罷了。

門外的談話仍在進行，朗姆洛可以看見冬兵背影（或許現在該稱為巴恩斯），他的右手緊握著拳，身體微微的在顫抖，而旁邊的史蒂夫則是露出擔憂的眼神。

他們終於進入病房的時候，冬兵馬上就快步往朗姆洛的床邊走去蹲下，就趴在床沿輕輕握著他纏著繃帶的手。

「怎麼了嗎？」朗姆洛有些艱難得稍微側過身體，轉過臉面對著冬兵擠出一個笑容，用另外一隻手慢慢的撫上對方的頭頂，再往臉頰滑去。

「外面那個人說你肚子裡有東西。」冬兵像隻乖巧的小狗，蹭了蹭朗姆洛被握住的手，剛才在外頭的醫生說了什麼他都沒認真在聽，滿腦子只想著要進來看看他的男人，所以他只知道這件事情，因而不滿的噘起了嘴。

朗姆洛盯著冬兵的眼睛，在腦中估量了一下對方會在美國對長面前撕開自己肚子，把裡頭的「東西」掏出來的可能性。他拉起冬兵在自己手上那隻人肉的手臂，放到自己的下腹部。

「這裡面是個孩子。」朗姆洛努力用以前哄冬兵的時候，那種溫和的語氣說著，實際上他的心跳越來越快，大到都可以蓋過惡魔在他耳邊的低語。

「我的？」冬兵眼中散發出光采，同時讓朗姆洛野暗自鬆了一口氣。朗姆洛當然不指望現在的冬兵可以理解到一條生命的寶貴，以及生命循環的複雜，朗姆洛知道他只是純粹的因為Alpha的本能，而想確認自己的所有權，才會這樣問道。

「都是你的。」所以朗姆洛用和從以前一模一樣的語句回答，然後對表現出滿足神情的冬兵露出微笑，並且完全忽略冬兵身後的美國隊長。儘管他藍色的眼中充滿的迷惘，而表情完全顯露出他的憂心忡忡，不過他從進來後卻沒有說過半句話，所以朗姆洛也就順著他並等待時機。

由於朗姆洛的狀況特殊，考慮到本來連存活下來都很困難的傷，還有他肚子裡面奇蹟般生長著的小幼苗，醫生很快就宣布探訪的時間結束，把兩個超級是兵都請了出去。本來冬兵還有些不願意，用充斥著兇狠、憤怒的眼睛瞪向醫生，朗姆洛也沒什麼力氣或精神去制止他，但是美國隊長卻在這時擋在冬兵的前面。

「巴基，」史蒂夫低聲的喚著對方從前的名字，「朗姆洛現在需要休息。」

冬兵將視線放在美國隊長身上，對上對方隱藏著警告的藍眼睛，「我要在這陪朗姆洛。」他也從喉裡發出低沉的聲音，像隻準備發動攻擊的狼一般。

Alpha兇猛的訊息素幾乎要把房間炸了，燻得朗姆洛有點喘不過氣，後面的另一個Beta醫生也不好過，龐大的壓力讓他看來隨時會奪門而出。

「你去休息吧……」朗姆洛拍了下冬兵的肩膀，後者轉過頭來看他，擺出一副被背叛得可憐表情，「我又跑不掉。」朗姆洛搖搖頭失笑，還扯了下腳踝上的鐐銬，金屬的碰撞聲回響在神盾局的病房內。

冬兵還是猶豫了一下，但最後小聲的說了句「那我明天再來看你。」後，就不開心的站起身，跟著美國隊長走出去了。醫生檢查了一下，發現沒什麼大問題也跟著離開。

空蕩蕩的白色病房只剩朗姆洛一個人，他終於可以稍微的放鬆，感覺腦袋裡得昏昏欲睡，然後隨著那份沉重感一起進入夢境。

他夢見了曾經在酒吧裡聽過一首歌。那是間奇特的酒吧，裡面沒有渴望Omega潮濕後穴的Alpha，或是渴望一團結卡進自己身體裡的Omega，只有一群Beta時常來到這裡喝酒聊天，亦或想來場性愛的也有。除此之外和一般的酒吧沒什麼兩樣，所有人都很有默契的，沒有帶過任何一個Omega或Alpha進來，朗姆洛也只看過一兩個誤闖但發現沒有獵物或是完全不被搭理，便暗自離去的Alpha。

「我們是Beta，沒有人要的Beta，」眼前幾個喝醉的年輕小伙跟女孩唱起了歌，坐在吧檯的一個青年也抓起吉他加入，「我們是自由的Beta，我們是無拘無束的Beta」，在朗姆洛一旁的一個女孩，因為她的Alpha突然跟一個Omega結合，而將她掃地出門，從進來默默流淚到現在，哭花的臉終於破涕而笑，她也站起身來拉著漂亮的紅色長裙，加入唱歌的人群裡跳起舞來。他們幾個歪七扭八的唱成一團，有的哭有的笑，但是歌聲仍然沒停下。

朗姆洛看著年輕的孩子們，也不禁微笑了起來，想著自己也應該這樣年輕過才對，可實際上他卻少有如此放縱愉快的經驗。他本想再多待一會兒，但是他的時間也差不多了，他向酒保又再要了一杯酒，一口飲下之後享受胃部的灼燒感，然後丟了好幾張鈔票在桌上。

「你去搶了銀行嗎？」酒保將手中正在擦拭的酒杯放下，一臉認真的盯著朗姆洛的眼睛，逗得朗姆洛笑了幾聲，「只是準備換工作了，給你點餞別禮。」他知道酒保正因為他的Omega被一個Alpha強行標記，每天都要處理訴訟的事情。

說完，朗姆洛提起地上的黑袋子，裡頭裝著自己為數不多的家當，還有剛剛用來清光整個幫派後剩下的一些武器，不再多說什麼，朝後揮了揮手，頭也不回的把歌聲關在身後，便離開了酒吧。

清晨冷冽的風吹著他的大衣，朗姆洛點起一根菸，看著白煙隨風飄散，他繼續前往車站，最後坐在長椅上靜靜的抽菸，閉起眼睛等待即將載他到一個新地方的火車。

朗姆洛在一片黑暗中睜開眼睛，四周靜悄悄的，只有護士或醫生走過時鞋底的摩擦聲，大概又有人失去性命了。他注意到旁邊還有個更深色的影子在晃動，從外頭微弱的光線辨認出眼前的人，因而露出了笑容。

「晚上好啊，親愛的美國隊長。」


	2. 02. 是什麼造就了你

朗姆洛懂得分辨人們眼中的慾望。

他見過太多太多，那些Alpha對Omega，赤裸裸的、充滿掠奪性的眼神印在他的腦海，想要把那個Omega壓在地上讓他屈服的想法，最後卻又像隻溫順的小狗，照著Omega的一切指示服從，像個信徒跪在地上虔誠的膜拜他們的神，期待能夠嚐到一點被施捨的甘霖。

「Alpha都是這麼可愛的孩子呢。」當時他對著朗姆洛這樣說，充滿愛意的溫柔聲音，彷彿他是真心愛著這些Alpha──那些對他來說是卑賤又愚蠢的生物，瞧不起他們的不削態度，在他的語中卻化成無數的疼愛。

當然朗姆洛都是沉默的，他不會忌妒或是驕傲Omega對自己的特別疼愛，他當年從來沒有對驕傲的Omega說什麼，後來也沒有點破美國隊長的慾望，反正Alpha總是會自投羅網。

「我們得談談。」坐在病床旁椅子上的美國隊長開口，語氣中包含著不容質疑，但身體的僵硬仍透露出他的緊張。

「我能說不嗎？」朗姆洛發出一聲不屑的嗤笑，每次美國隊長說需要談話的時候，總是沒有好下場的，「我們還有什麼好談的？」他心裡仍舊氣史蒂夫親手替他銬上腳鍊，雖然這不妨礙逃脫就是了。

美國隊長的眉頭深鎖，朗姆洛能感覺到Alpha的怒氣在史蒂夫體內累積，從身體深處的五臟六腑漫延出來。

史蒂夫終於用正眼看盯著朗姆洛，「關於那個孩子……」朗姆洛可以清楚見到他眼中的懷疑與一絲被藏起的渴望。

「你想問我那是不是你的種？」朗姆洛挑起一邊眉一面輕笑著。

被說中想法的史蒂夫沒有說話，只是握緊了自己膝蓋上的拳頭。

「父親是誰很重要？」朗姆洛被逗得大笑出來，撕扯到傷口讓他咳了幾聲，「我相信你有更重要的事情吧，隊長？」他意味深長的語氣，讓史蒂夫一瞬間幾乎憋不住脾氣，大聲的用鼻子呼吸著，努力平復自己的心情。

「像是你操了你最好朋友的東西？你怎麼不找他談談這個？」看著對方劇烈起伏的胸膛，朗姆洛又笑了起來。

「閉嘴……」他幾乎是咬著牙擠出話語。

朗姆洛輕挑和鄙視的態度，似乎打破了史蒂夫的底線，「是你騙了我……」兇狠的語氣讓朗姆洛想或許下一秒，那雙強而有力的手就會掐上自己的脖子，讓他或史蒂夫得以解脫。

交叉骨幹的壞事可多著，說過的謊也絕對不會少，所以朗姆洛不確定對方說的是哪方面，是九頭蛇放他在神盾當臥底？還是在史蒂夫把自己堵在牆邊吻的時候，他沒有說自己早被另一個超級士兵纏上的事？

「我沒有義務要告訴你實話，」不論到底是什麼，在朗姆洛眼裡看來，這些莫名的憤怒都是可笑的，「況且，你也從未問過不是嗎？」

當時他就順著Alpha的吻，在口中交換著唾液，任由對方的手在自己身上遊走，那寬厚的手掌反覆摸過自己的腰線，相互摩蹭的下體讓人更加興奮。朗姆洛沒有跟太多的Alpha做過，但是他知道要如何挑起他們的性慾，畢竟他曾經有了非常多觀摩的機會，就算是面對那個總是紅著臉，像個紳士一樣想邀他約會的美國隊長也一樣。

要讓史蒂夫•羅傑斯認為他總會得到自己想要的，所以朗姆洛也就給了他。

沒有什麼好背叛不背叛的，沒有人需要永遠跟從另一個人，人從出生就是孤單，結束的時候也是孤獨的死去，就是有這麼多輕易相信他人的傢伙，打著光明磊落的名號，但實際上，骨子裡終究只是個人類，誰都逃不掉那些罪惡。

這都是那個Omega教會朗姆洛的。

那一天沒有將倒在附近的Omega搜刮乾淨，拍拍屁股就盡快離開，畢竟他還有一個生病的毒蟲母親要照顧，要在這悲慘的街區生活，根本不用去管別人死活的。

可是在他伸出手的那一刻，卻被Omega柔軟的手只給握住了，明明冰冷又在顫抖，朗姆洛卻無法揮開他，只是愣愣的盯著對方綠色的眼睛。「請……幫幫我……」Omega虛弱的聲音傳來，白淨漂亮的臉露出了痛苦的表情。

在治安混亂的街區，一個Omega孤苦無依的在這裡，那大概只有被操死得份吧？而不論是性徵出現前，一個八歲的孩子，即使是在如此骯髒汙穢的環境長大，又想得出什麼真正能不帶這個可憐人回去的理由？

朗姆洛扶著Omega站起來，將他細白的手臂橫掛上自己的肩頭，這時朗姆洛可以清楚聞到他的訊息素，甜美清新的香氣闖入他的鼻腔，雖然朗姆洛知道的不多所以無法用什麼好吃的食物來形容，但這讓他想起當他還有個家的時候，他的父母會在寒冷的夜晚送他到床上，父親幫他整理好被子，母親則是摸摸他的頭加上一個晚安吻，舒服又溫暖的氣氛籠罩著更加年幼的他。

他不知道哪裡來的力量跟精神，在寒天凍地之中，可以扶持著一個高他許多的男人，跨過一具又一具在寒風中流逝生命的身體。

「謝謝你，」當時他將Omega帶到他跟其他人的藏身處時，對方坐在地上蓋著朗姆洛唯一的一條毛毯，清柔的撫摸著朗姆洛的臉頰，「你真是個好孩子。」

幾個也帶著今天少許收穫回來的人，見到朗姆洛帶回來的人，沒有責怪朗姆洛多事，反而有的準備水跟食物，有的又再拿了些衣物，將各自身上少許的東西給了Omega，細心的看顧著這個稀少的種族。

他無法分辨這是否為黑暗中，最能顯露人性的象徵。

總之朗姆洛之後也就沒有再多去管他，回到臥在角落旁的母親身邊，喚醒那個骯髒邋塌的黑色身軀，將偷來的麵包塞給她，巧妙得躲掉關於手臂上傷痕的問題。

反正受點小傷就能夠活過明天的話，選擇已經擺在眼前了，儘管朗姆洛不能明白它的意義，但是窩在母親旁邊揉著肚子，看著她小口小口的吞下麵包，對他來說就是很滿足的事情了。

夜晚的時候，恢復了些精神的Omega悄悄叫醒了朗姆洛，「我需要你再幫我一個忙。」他這樣說著。

朗姆洛皺著眉頭告訴對方自己不行，先不說外面溫度降低了非常多，他不想再因為晚上跑出去而挨打，破碎鏡子裡母親打在自己臉上的紅印子，那種火辣辣的疼他到現在都忘不了。

「拜託你，」Omega哀求著，「我只能依靠你了，好嗎？」Omega又握上了朗姆洛的手臂，潔白的皮膚如雪一般柔軟，卻一點都不會寒冷刺骨。

最後朗姆洛還是走過了好幾條街，來到了一間酒吧，在裡頭找到了一個跟形容符合的男人，男人本來跟同伴取笑朗姆洛，甚至還想要教訓他一頓，直到他瞥了眼朗姆洛給的紙條，之後所有人馬上都噤了聲，臉色變得沉重嚴肅，讓朗姆洛想要馬上轉身逃離，最後他們給了他一點錢，跟一小杯嗆得他無法呼吸的烈酒，又請他帶著另一張紙條回去，並吩咐朗姆洛要好好照顧他們的Omega。

當朗姆洛回來的時候， Omega正裹在毯子裡面抱著一個冒煙的杯子，他將紙條交給了對方，Omega露出了開心的笑容，將孩子攬到自己懷裡，抱著他，「我的好孩子，」他在朗姆洛的耳邊說著，話語如蜜糖一般甜美，侵蝕著他的腦袋和他的神經。

「謝謝你，好孩子。」朗姆洛可以感覺到Omega的嘴唇有多柔軟，他盯著眼前的男人，摸著臉頰彷彿方才是一場最棒的美夢。

過了一天這個Omega就被接走了，臨走前不忘給了朗姆洛一個謝禮。

「你會明白我必須這麼做吧？」

聲音模模糊糊，朗姆洛記得睜開眼睛的時候，母親棕色的眼睛也瞪著自己，他想要伸手去摸摸她殘破的臉，頭卻痛到讓他無法動彈。

火仍在四周蔓延著，不管是被強暴的Omega還是被打穿腦袋的Alpha，連同被當作破布一樣被扔在地上的Beta，公平的燒著那些死去的人體。他已經要沒有時間了，朗姆洛咬著牙強迫自己站起來。

跑出了那個曾經住過的地方，丟下已經不再呼吸的母親，朗姆洛沒有讓眼淚流下來再次去灼傷自己的臉，消防車跟警車也都被拋在後面，反正也不會有人真心要管是誰殺了這些貧民窟的人，也許他們更希望的是一場清除，把多餘的佔空間者都燒光。

大雪沒有因為這場火災停下，朗姆洛只能站在遠處看著，那一片悲慘的廢墟，一面摸著自己灰黑的臉頰，想起母親的那一巴掌，儘管她時常神智不清，但卻從未虐待過自己，「別再這樣了……」女人抱著自己的兒子哭泣著，那天她留下的淚水，澆熄了那些刺痛，讓朗姆洛無法對她生氣，即使他深夜出去只是為了能再偷條毯子給發抖的母親。

遠處的黑煙仍在蔓延，升上灰濛濛的天空裡面不知去了哪，朗姆洛下意識的揉揉自己的眼睛，感覺到自己的臉有點冰冰的，但那都只不過是雪罷了，這讓他又想起Omega那些溫柔的碰觸，如母親的愛撫與溫暖，又像春天美好的微風。

可是現在雪仍在下。

如果問朗姆洛當時會不會感到後悔，他會明確的告訴你不會，因為當年如果他沒有這樣做，那也不會成就今天的自己，沒有必要悔恨昨日，要做的只是拋棄過去，這樣才能夠繼續前進。

即使不知道自己到底要去哪，都不能夠停下。

「如果你真這麼介意孩子的父親，神盾應該不無辦法吧？」朗姆洛沒有再看史蒂夫，而是盯著前方空白的牆壁，眼神渙散，「何必再來問我？」

畢竟在神盾工作也不少時間在搞情報，他相信這種連九頭蛇都辦得到的小事情，神盾局或復仇者那一幫絕對不會讓美國隊長孤立無援。

「畢竟我只是一個說謊的間諜不是嗎？」你大可把我當垃圾丟了，朗姆洛這樣在心裡說著，並沒有說出口。

史蒂夫沉默了一會兒，「我不是……這個意思……」從嘴裡吐出斷句，讓這時候的他看起來又脆弱了一些。

美國偶像終於不小心露出藏在心裡的迷失，他醒來的時候用另一種方式近乎失去了一切，加上這位來自七十年前的老骨董男人肯定沒處理過的這種狀況。

儘管美國隊長是一個英雄，對許多人來說是拯救世界的大功臣，甚至是從小到大的偶像與道德模範，但是他終就只是個人，一定會有迷惘與困惑，會有脾氣會有痛苦，他無法像機器人一樣，永遠忠貞的維持自己的工作。

「我可以理解的，隊長。」朗姆洛靜靜的說，卻像打在水中掀起漣漪的小石子。

史蒂夫看著朗姆洛的眼睛，就像是看見那個曾經的好隊友，可靠又看顧自己後背的特戰隊隊長，總是能在最佳的時機配合他的人。

還有在寒冷之時陪伴他的溫柔愛人。

他記得在特戰隊長粗漢子的形象下，在黑夜裡面輕撫著自己背的手，「你不孤單。」男人當時溫暖的手心傳達著這樣的訊息，讓史蒂夫可以放鬆，可以再太陽升起的時候，再次回到美國隊長的職位上，而不是個一覺醒來失去七十年的可憐人。

史蒂夫又握了握自己的拳頭，短短的指甲戳入掌心，讓疼痛傳上自己的皮膚，想要以此確保自己的清醒，卻又沒發現自己早已沉淪。

他不發一語的站起身，該怎麼做與想怎麼做，史蒂夫其實早已做出了選擇，只是他仍舊需要努力些才能跨出那條線外。

反正只要美國隊長想，史蒂夫．羅傑斯會解決一切，反之亦然。

而美國隊長高大身影的後頭，失去從前光彩的特戰隊長，一個九頭蛇來的間諜，即將被卸去腳銬的Beta，卻只想著外頭有沒有下雪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ABO是有些自定義的,過去的部分是我編造的,不是照漫畫


	3. 03.請將約翰的頭給我

總是能見到那些東西。

汙穢的骯髒的噁心的東西，朗姆洛都看過或經歷過，再好的酒都蓋不掉那些臭味，再多的錢都埋不了罪惡。

世界不能被掌握在無知之徒手裡，例如一些神盾局的蠢蛋。總有人嚷著要拯救世界，但是卻一點都沒看過世界的樣貌，連理解的意思都沒有，只因為別人都這麼說就照著做了。

要知道惡人們時常像野獸一樣亂竄，在世界的每塊土地上，染污每一片色彩，掠奪所見之物，即使他們根本不需要。而布洛克．朗姆洛不會再是那個被欺壓的人。

這世界需要秩序。朗姆洛當初是這樣想的，所以他選擇來到了九頭蛇。

他原本在紐約的一個黑幫混著，直到終於有了那個Omega的消息，他才收拾自己的東西，離開了自己原本待著的幫派。

朗姆洛一開始跟著的並非Omega，而是擁有同等權力的一個男性Alpha，底下的人都稱他為劊子手比利，朗姆洛的記憶特別清晰，是因為比利特愛砍別人的頭當作紀念，他的辦公桌上時常會放著那些戰利品，那些死不瞑目的眼睛毫無生氣的瞪著來訪者，好幾次都讓朗姆洛反胃想吐。

直到他們某次遭到了埋伏，比利跟Omega一起去談一筆交易，作為保鑣朗姆洛也一起跟著。而他們的交易對象早就想撕破臉，乾脆一舉除掉他們。

突然的掃射讓他們的車子幾乎報銷，原本該陪在Omega旁邊的Alpha保標早沒了氣，其他幾個隨行的也死了，屍體頂多拿來擋擋子彈，朗姆洛一手壓著Omega的背，避免讓他受傷，一面稍稍探頭，想從破碎的窗戶看敵人，卻只收到好幾發子彈，比利則是縮在Omega的另一邊，動都不敢動一下。

四周的敵人正打算接近，他們這樣的情況是維持不久的，根本沒辦法撐到其他人來救援，朗姆洛一邊在心裡計劃著，然後把手上的小手槍塞給了Omega，「你要做什麼？」Omega有些緊張的說，這是朗姆洛第一次見到他這樣的神情。

「殺光他們。」朗姆洛一邊說，一邊往前座的底下伸手，抽出兩把衝鋒槍，另一隻手則是伸進後座的椅墊下，拉出另外一把黑色的大槍，「等等關好車門等我。」沒等Omega說話，朗姆洛就直接打開車門衝了出去。

也就是從那次起，Omega似乎是難得看上了他這個Beta，主動跟比利交易要來朗姆洛，而朗姆洛也沒有多說什麼，連自己到底值多少地盤也沒問，就當是個被賣掉的球員，提著自己的東西從此跟著Omega了。

朗姆洛受到Omega的高度賞識，不論到哪裡都會看到朗姆洛在他身邊，也因為這樣的明顯，其他人都心照不宣，他的權力僅次於Omega，這當然讓高傲的Alpha不滿，所以偶而會出現幾個想要挑撥的Alpha，但是幾乎都沒人再看過他們，或是只要遠遠的看見朗姆洛這個Alpha群中少見的Beta，就會馬上掉頭離開。

而實際和這個Omega相處起來，比想像中實在累得太多，雖然在Alpha面前總是一副很光鮮亮麗的樣子，可是實際上卻十分懶惰，一大堆雜務都丟給朗姆洛做，殺人放火也都是他在幹，Omega只負責出現觀賞一下而已，搞得他都有點懷疑自己是傭人還是保鑣。

「你要不要標記我，布洛克？」不知道第幾次幫Omega收拾滿地的垃圾時，喝醉而被扛回來的Omega這樣問朗姆洛。

朗姆洛已經聽習慣對方這種玩笑話，從喉嚨裡哼哼幾聲，說自己只是個Beta，標記什麼的根本撐不過幾個小時，標了等於沒標，所以還是謝絕Omega的「恩賜」。

可是Omega並沒有因此放棄，「我就快到發情期了。」他拉住在床旁撿東西的朗姆洛。

朗姆洛沒怎麼想理他，把Omega的手拿起塞回棉被裡，「抽屜裡還有我上次幫你買的抑制劑。」他冷漠的說著。

「可是我討厭用那東西。」Omega不滿的噘起嘴，配上因為酒醉而些微泛紅的臉頰，一般的Alpha絕對受不了這種表情，可是朗姆洛就是不會中他這招，「你想要個Alpha還不簡單？需要我幫你聯絡誰……」

朗姆洛話還沒有說完，右邊的腦袋就突然遭到重擊，痛得他不禁往旁邊踉蹌幾步，好不容易站定腳，他瞥向地板上的東西，意識到剛剛是Omega抓起小檯燈就往朗姆洛頭上摔。

「你不乖，布洛克。」語氣像是教訓調皮男孩，可是Omega卻用一種非常可怕的眼神盯著朗姆洛，好像要把他撕成碎片一樣。

「你應該要當我最乖的孩子，我對你的行為很失望。」Omega接著用非常悲傷的表情看著朗姆洛，而朗姆洛也記得那眼神，上一次看見是在一個叛徒企圖殺了Omega篡位的時候，他記得那個人慘烈的叫聲，那可是朗姆洛放到心靈保險庫的一段記憶，而且一點都不想要再打開一次。

「那你希望我怎麼做？」朗姆洛試圖把不滿都吞下去，今天晚上的鬧劇要把他的耐心耗光了，他只想趕快讓Omega放過自己，而且相信Omega也看見自己皺起眉頭，一副不喜歡他這樣的無理取鬧。

雖然要打的話，朗姆洛有自信可以打贏對方，不是看不起Omega的戰鬥力，只是Omega更善於談判與溝通，而且又有些懶惰，能用別人代替自己便不會動作，而且Omega那些忠誠的乖孩子Alpha可是不會放過自己的，當然也不是說他怕，只是時候還不到，這些不在朗姆洛的計算之內的爭鬥，只會讓事情變得更麻煩，他可不能在這裡耗掉自己的一輩子。

Omega瞪著朗姆洛，好像朗姆洛說了什麼罪不可赦的話，「是你……」他咬牙隱忍著，最後還是有些失控的喊道，「到底想要我怎麼做！」

這不是個疑問，所以朗姆洛沒有回應Omega的話，只是不發一語的盯著他，完全不會因為他的眼淚心痛，血在身上慢慢滑過的感覺讓朗姆洛煩躁，而且自己明明才是那個被砸破頭的人，他想不透Omega表現出的憤怒與悲傷。

又或者可以有那麼一點點。

「你喝醉了，」朗姆洛嘆了一口氣，「我從不奢望你做些什麼。」他柔聲的說著一邊走到Omega的床邊，用手指輕輕的抹去Omega臉上的淚水，靜靜的聽Omega抽噎著說不出話。

過了一會兒Omega冷靜些後，朗姆洛最後起身到浴室，拿了條毛巾沾了溫水，再出來替Omega擦乾淨臉，對方沒有任何一絲反抗，乖乖讓朗姆洛整理棉被，然後他便閉上眼睛，沒有再說任何一句話。

朗姆洛關上門後，沒有再多逗留任何一秒便直接回房，他身上還有今天被捅背的傷要搞，而被救下的Omega可沒說聲謝謝，只會跟從前一樣打他的救命恩人頭破血流。

他不會去管Omega要哭多久，反正那些眼淚也都不是真的，也不在乎其他的Alpha們用什麼樣的眼神看著他，反正從自己第一天開始跟在Omega身邊後，這些傢伙沒不找麻煩過。

不過這些人最後的下場都是一樣，死亡的結局從來都不會因為一個人的身份而有所改變，包括Omega也是，他的頭只不過會成為比利的收藏之一而已。

而布洛克．朗姆洛最後會加入九頭蛇，也將是不變的結果。

有著秩序與掌控，朗姆洛馬上就下定決心，成為城市唯一勝者的比利可敵不過子彈，且若要消滅一個族群，最快的就是把他們聚在一起，事情也就輕輕鬆鬆完成，讓朗姆洛可以坐上火車不留遺憾的離開。

在九頭蛇那裡聚集著各式各樣的人，有的只是拿錢辦事的傭兵，有的卻是充滿抱負的傢伙，企圖和眾人一起改變世界。

曾經朗姆洛以為冬兵是能夠幫助九頭蛇的。畢竟強大的冬日戰士就是件武器，他只要負責乖乖聽話，沒有理由的去執行一切任務，就如同每一個Alpha一樣，像一隻狗一樣，服從主人得命令就是他的生活，也是能得到獎賞的唯一辦法，他不需要多餘的想法。

當然這不代表朗姆洛會跟一些蠢貨一樣虐待冬兵，他會好好負起照顧這個兵器的責任，這大概也是皮爾斯最常命令他為管理人的原因。如果沒有好好得保養，又怎能發揮出武器的力量？

一直都做好自己的工作，殺人搬屍體遞槍餵食，朗姆洛本來覺得他只要搞好這些便足夠，直到那天冬兵強暴了他。

他一直記得充滿霉味的雜物間，冬兵掐在他跨部的右手，那幾乎要握斷手腕的冰涼鐵臂，儘管下半身被火熱的貫穿，卻仍舊凍得他全身發冷。朗姆洛只能咬著牙不讓自己發出呻吟，一邊狠狠瞪著冬兵，但是後者只是更加發狠的操他，甚至不顧朗姆洛終於再次奮力掙扎，不讓冬兵進入他的生殖腔，都沒有絲毫要停下的跡象。

時間過得漫長，朗姆洛都神遊到別的地方去許久，在冬兵炙熱的種子進入自己的身體的時候，這場像是野獸般的交合才終於結束。

趁著冬兵高潮後無防備，靠在自己後背喘息的時候，朗姆洛馬上一拳就打在冬兵臉上，沒有看對方有些驚訝的眼神，拉好褲子就推開他離去。

朗姆洛帶著滿腦子的粗話，腿痛屁股痛腰痛全身都痛得要死，他見鬼的可不像Omega有自體潤滑的功能，越想他越氣，敲得羅林斯的門都快要爛了，甚至差點就要直接踹開。

幸好沒多久羅林斯就只穿著內褲，一臉剛睡醒的樣子打開了門，那瞬間朗姆洛就把錢包甩在他臉上，「去藥局幫我買藥，藍色的那個。」說完就轉身回自己房間，丟下羅林斯一個人，有些發愣得想著朗姆洛的話，然後也摸摸鼻子回房間穿衣服出門。

可見洗腦已經不是最好的方式了。

朗姆洛後來跟皮爾斯這樣匯報，因為很明顯他們的武器開始不受控制，不過這或許是對於除了朗姆洛以外的而言吧。皮爾斯最後想出了辦法，既然無法洗去體內原始的性慾，那就也用最原始的方法處理，還可以藉此控制住不穩定的冬兵。

他們把冬兵關到一間特製的保護室，從遠處用監控器盯著他像隻被困住的獅子，焦躁的在籠子裡面走來走去，偶而會憤怒得瞪向攝影機，他嘴裡還不斷的念著什麼，但是過於細碎且也沒人在意。

過了一會兒，甜美的Omega就被送了進去。

正在發情的Omega散發出美好的氣味，漂亮又濕漉漉的大眼看著眼前雄壯的Alpha，露出討好似的可愛笑容，冬兵果然走向了對方，機械的手臂撫上泛紅的臉頰，再漸漸的往下移動，然後掐斷了Omega細白的脖子。

而這只不過是第一個。皮爾斯沒有死心，其他研究員更是自以為的在推斷，第二天果然又送上了一個Omega，這次的既艷麗又充滿成熟氣味，不過沒多久就失控得大哭，坐在地板上淫水流了一地，全身因為冬兵強大的訊息素而不斷顫抖，最後腸子被扯了一地，不再發出任何聲音。

他們又試了幾個，卻發現被扭斷脖子已經是最好看的死法了。

而冬兵則一下像隻焦躁的老虎走來走去，一下又像發瘋似的捶著牆壁想要砸洞出去，過一會兒又會突然安靜下來，盯著攝影機的方向一動也不動，嘴裡不斷呢喃著俄語。

「朗姆洛……」這是朗姆洛跟皮爾斯能明確辨認的唯一詞語。

他知道自己也正在看著，朗姆洛在心中不滿得想，一面偷偷瞥往皮爾斯的臉，想看看他有什麼反應，不過皮爾斯只是專注的盯著螢幕，也看不出個所以然。

冬兵過了一會就癟了嘴，擺出一副很委屈的表情，接著又開始在安全室裡繞著屍體走。

「該怎麼做就怎麼做。」皮爾斯最後這麼對朗姆洛說，後者也只好點頭，不然他也想不到還有什麼選擇，而皮爾斯給朗姆洛馬上升了權限，並命他為武器的專屬管理者，就揮手讓朗姆洛出去了。

朗姆洛咬著牙走出監控室，跟在門口等著的羅林斯一起前往安全事，準備把冬兵送回洗腦室。

打開牢房瞬間，其他的研究員都閃得飛快，連羅林斯都不自覺握緊了手上的電擊棒，不過朗姆洛只說了一句「該走了」，坐在地板上發呆的冬兵就自己站了起來，安靜得走出安全室，且一路上冬兵都表現得乖順，搖頭晃腦跟在後面，讓朗姆洛跟他看起來像母雞帶小雞一樣滑稽。

朗姆洛讓羅林斯在外頭等著，自己領著冬兵進去洗腦室。裡頭的研究員正忙碌的準備機器，朗姆洛讓冬兵坐上椅子，然後拍拍他機械做的手背，就轉身準備出去，可是冬兵卻一把拽住朗姆洛的手，機械臂的力道大到他覺得自己的掌骨都快要碎了。

「放手，士兵。」朗姆洛用平淡的口吻命令道。

但是冬兵仍舊死抓著他不放，朗姆洛只好順著他的意思靠近，才讓冬兵終於稍微鬆手，「留下來。」冬兵低聲的說，然後抬起頭用濕漉漉的眼睛朗姆洛，不能理解為何自己明明表現很好，得到的結果卻是這樣。

他還記得自己剛睜開眼的時候，這個男人就站在眼前，「我是布洛克．朗姆洛，你這次任務的管理者。」他挺直著身體介紹自己。

「我們見過嗎？」冬兵在任務結束後的安全屋問他，而這個很照顧自己的人，則對著自己苦笑。

他們之前的事情冬兵不記得，不過他記得男人溫熱的身體，還有總是滿不在乎一般的笑。

「不能告訴任何人你記得我，知道嗎？」朗姆洛一邊摸著冬兵的臉說，「不然你又會被抓去洗腦。」冬兵則是回握住那隻手，一整晚都不願意放開。

「你想要我陪著你？但你要照我說得做才行……」自己之後也照著朗姆洛的吩咐沒有碰那些Omega了，可是這個男人卻仍選擇離開。

朗姆洛甩開了他的手，「憑什麼？」他想對著冬兵說，卻只是露出嘲諷般的笑容，然後默默的離開，將冬兵緊張的呼吸聲、機器運轉的聲響，還有冬兵在被電擊到失去記憶前，用俄語對著自己小聲的說著「騙子」，這些雜音全都拋在背後，就如同他當時將那個Omega的屍體丟在地上一樣，沒有再多看任何一眼，就推開門走出去。

反正他們都是一樣的。

朗姆洛一邊這樣想著，一邊把手叉進冬兵的頭髮裡，像從前一樣梳理他亂七八糟的頭髮，溫暖的手掌與溫柔的指尖接觸，讓趴在床上耍賴的冬兵舒服的瞇起眼睛。

下午的時候冬兵果然跑到病房來了，跟朗姆洛說起自己做的一連串測驗，還有現在神盾局的打算，看來審判因為美國隊長的命令，還要再等待好一陣子，「我們什麼時候走？」冬兵在朗姆洛的另一隻手掌上用俄語寫著。

當時冬兵沒有在大廈的殘骸裡帶走朗姆洛，他的表皮看來實在傷的太重，自己戰鬥的能力再高，都不會比神盾局的醫生治療手法高明，因此照著對方撐著最後一絲力氣所吩咐的，去找了美國隊長。

儘管冬兵之前是多麼想殺死美國隊長，超級士兵四倍的嗅覺讓即使很微弱，但從他聞到朗姆洛身上不屬於自己味道的那時，憤怒與殺戮的慾望佔滿全身。

朗姆洛握起冬兵的手，「現在還不行。」他用嘴唇輕念著，畢竟這個房間一定有著竊聽器，儘管有美國隊長的庇護，但是其他神盾局的人也不會輕易放過他們的。

可憐的巴恩斯中士被洗了腦，成為九頭蛇利用的武器，現在他終於回到正義的一方了，所有人都會張開雙臂歡迎他，可是再看到朗姆洛，前特戰隊的隊長兼九頭蛇間諜又有什麼理由活？

冬兵不開心的噘著嘴點頭，讓朗姆洛笑了一下，然後任由冬兵摸著他的肚子，並忽視門外的另外一個Alpha，反正目前需要的都齊全了，剩下的只是要跟命運打賭罷了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊篇名取自於「沙樂美」，超讚的故事！


	4. 04.我們所需要的，只不過是一場安眠

有時候無法控制自己不去想，自己的一生到底是為了追求什麼。

傑克．羅林斯也不例外，但他只是個普通的九頭蛇員工，兼任神盾局特攻隊副隊長，不會像哲學家或詩人一樣去研究這些事情，他也並非一個善於思考的人，比起這些空想他更喜歡計畫好，並且實際行動。

「布洛克，」身後的羅林斯低聲喊著他的名字，趴跪著的朗姆洛已經累到有點懶得理他，但還是意思性的應了一聲，「你有個生殖腔。」羅林斯一面用毫無起伏的語調說著，手指又往裡頭伸了一些，就抵在朗姆洛的生殖腔的入口，那裡因為剛剛Alpha的進入，所以開口還沒有閉合。

「你有個生殖腔。」羅林斯又重覆了一次，朗姆洛不耐煩的扭過頭，看見羅林斯緊皺的眉頭下，眼中帶著一絲異常的驚奇感，好像他從來沒有進到那個洞裡一樣，搞得朗姆洛不禁大翻了個白眼，「我是個Beta當然有生殖腔啊你這白癡！」他抱怨道，屁股裡的那兩根手指讓他感覺很奇怪，要是平常朗姆洛早就一腳把羅林斯踹開，但是他今天太累了，只是稍微扭動了一下腰調整姿勢，「你到底還要不要操！不然老子要睡覺了。」

羅林斯似乎笑了一聲，朗姆洛還來不及思考真實性，後穴就被Alpha巨大的性器闖入，撞擊著他的身體與思考。聽到對方喉嚨裡發出小聲的呻吟，羅林斯俯身去吻朗姆洛的耳廓，健壯的軀體蓋住他的後背，用舌頭與嘴唇描繪他的身體，而不是會讓朗姆洛緊張的牙齒。

抽插的速度跟剛才朗姆洛騎在自己身上的速度一樣，緩慢又慵懶，但每一次的進入都埋到更深處，慢慢撐開穴口裡面皺摺。快感重新聚集到身體，再擴散到每一條神經裡，讓朗姆洛緊抓著床單，跟著一次次的撞擊，以及性器被套弄的節奏喘息。

內部的軟肉吸著火熱的陰莖而扯動，因為之前性愛已經分泌不少的液體也跟著被帶出，發出了微小的水聲，又隨著根部的沒入再次回到朗姆洛濕暖的體內。越來越快的頂入，與越來越多的快感，在Alpha的硬挺撞進自己生殖腔的那一刻，朗姆洛也隨著噴發出來，沾濕了床單跟羅林斯的手。

在高潮後的餘韻中，朗姆洛仍能感覺到Alpha的結，在自己的穴口慢慢變得膨大，他調整自己的呼吸，拼命的想把口水跟下半身的酸脹感一起吞掉，靜靜的聽著羅林斯發出舒服的低吼聲，等待他的射精結束，將溫熱的液體再次灌滿朗姆洛的子宮。

讓羅林斯在自己身上喘了一會兒，朗姆洛才把他給撥下去，跨過仰躺在一旁的Alpha，拖著痠痛又疲憊的身體去洗了個澡。

他出來的時候，對方已經整理好自己跟床鋪，讓性愛像是沒有發生過一樣。把自己摔上乾淨的床上，朗姆洛躺了一下才翻過身，趴在床沿對著準備打地鋪的羅林斯嘆口氣。

「你真的很不盡責。」朗姆洛跟羅林斯疑惑的眼神對看，邊用無奈的口氣說著。

朗姆洛將身體移到床鋪靠牆的地方後，身材高大的Alpha才像個怕打雷的男孩，在深夜裡小心翼翼爬上母親的床那樣，抓著毯子跟枕頭躺到朗姆洛旁邊。

「你知道，我的手可能會就這樣壞掉。」羅林斯對著拉過他的手臂，用來枕在腦袋下面的人說著，一邊用另一隻手臂攬過對方的腰，讓他們的身體更緊密的靠在一起，可以感覺到對方的呼吸與心跳。

「小朋友，喜歡口交嗎？」朗姆洛突然說道，讓羅林斯皺了下眉。

「喜歡。」他用平靜的語調回答。

朗姆洛覆上橫在自己腰間的那條手臂，「那你就也得喜歡這個。」他拍拍Alpha的手背，然後閉上了眼睛。

之後他想了想又說道，「我們會修好你的，」朗姆洛從鼻子裡發出了溫和的笑聲，「一條手臂算什麼？不然我也可以好心幫你挖個坑。」他難得的在Alpha的懷裡蹭了蹭，調整到一個最佳位置。

「我得好好感謝你。」羅林斯也忍不住笑了一下，嘴唇貼上朗姆洛的後頸，給他的隊長獻上一個誠心的晚安吻。

朗姆洛舒服的哼了一聲，沒幾秒就打著小鼾沉沉的睡著了。羅林斯突然想到，自從朗姆洛多了些其他的「任務」之後，不論是場痛快的性愛還是一些溫存，他們已經很久沒有這樣睡在一起了。

羅林斯當然沒有跟自己的Beta說過什麼，他不會傻傻的去告訴朗姆洛，自己有多麼想念他，而只是靜靜的等待他再次的「請求」幫助。

從今天早上朗姆洛在任務途中的表現，羅林斯就注意到他的古怪，還有中午一見到搞了一大碗像異世界食物的鷹眼時，他立刻就放下碗離去。

「隊長不喜歡納豆嗎？」一個隊員好奇的問。

「應該是因為你放屁太臭。」另外一個回答著，然後兩個差點就打了起來，不過都被羅林斯得眼神遏止住了。

不意外當天工作結束後，朗姆洛在置物櫃前對羅林斯使了個眼色。所以他跟之前幾次一樣，到一個偏僻的小公寓門口，等著朗姆洛一臉不悅的開門。

在第一次的時候是朗姆洛異常的缺席，一票小伙子本想要偷懶，卻反而被他們的副隊練到趴在地上，像一大群不能動屍體或胡亂呻吟的殭屍。這種虐待人的訓練還是難解羅林斯的擔憂，他還是宣佈隊員們能早點離開，前提是要他們爬得起來的話，然後就跨過一堆障礙物，前往朗姆洛的住所。

他站在門口思考了一會兒，想想自己到底在幹些什麼，才終於按下了門鈴，不出所料沒有人來接應，羅林斯耐心的多等幾分鐘，又再按了兩次門鈴。這次終於可以聽見裡頭傳來小聲的低吼，乒拎乓啷的碰撞聲跟像是想要踩碎地板的一陣腳步聲後，門板被用力打開，隔著門鍊朗姆洛探出了半張臉，用發紅、含著淚水的眼睛瞪著羅林斯。

「幹嘛？」朗姆洛用沙啞的聲音說著，明明散發想殺人的氣息，卻又毫無震懾力。  
一股奇特的味道傳來，讓朗姆洛跟平時感覺不太一樣，羅林斯下意識又皺眉，「你今天翹班。」他的話換來朗姆洛不耐煩的嘖了一聲，「關你屁事！」朗姆洛低聲說著，然後就迫不及待要把門摔上，卻只夾到了羅林斯的靴子。

「你找死是不是！」朗姆洛看起來像是一隻炸毛的貓，雖然發出發出警告的低吼，不過羅林斯絲毫沒有理會朗姆洛的憤怒，他現在一心一意只想知道那股味道的來源，是不是來自某個酒吧裡不知死活的Omega？

「你藏了什麼？」羅林斯選擇直接直問本人，不過顯然效果沒有很好，因為朗姆洛愣愣的盯著他一會兒，就用突然手指戳向羅林斯的眼睛。

羅林斯根本閃避不及，劇痛就進到自己脆弱的眼球裡，讓他不自主的就往後退好幾步，還差點掉下樓梯，門被碰的一聲關上，無情的留下摀著眼睛的羅林斯，在外面抹著眼淚吹涼風。

不過沒幾秒後他又聽見門鎖喀啦喀啦的聲響，「滾進來！」朗姆洛站在門口粗聲粗氣得講，等羅林斯進來之後，馬上就摔上門避免裡面的味道飄出去。

屋子裡頭亂得可以，一大堆雜物都在地上，看起來像是被龍捲風掃過，而暴風的中心眼正瞪著羅林斯，「你到底想要幹嘛？」

「你身體不舒服？」羅林斯感覺有些尷尬了，只好回到老問題上。

朗姆洛沒有馬上回答，深呼吸了幾次後他才開口，「我發情了，」他的語氣充滿了不悅，撇過頭不看羅林斯，「滿意了嗎？」

而羅林斯則是有些震驚的盯著朗姆洛，雖然他知道Beta也是有很少數的發情期，不過他還是第一次親眼見到，而且是在自己的隊長身上，這也可以解釋朗姆洛那股不一樣的味道，讓羅林斯感覺有些安心。

「所以，你現在要怎樣？是要滾出去還是要操我？」朗姆洛仍舊是那副不開心的樣子，卻突然開口問他，讓羅林斯一時有些當機。

「你是說……解決發情期？」他有些結巴的問，被朗姆洛賞了一個白眼，「當然啊！不然呢？」

羅林斯盯著朗姆洛泛紅的臉瞧了一會兒，他的腦袋依舊有些跟不上狀況，因為基本上扯上發情期的時候，他們多半是流著水求人操的Omega，而不是一個氣勢凌人的Beta，「呃……你想嗎？」他最後只擠出這句話問道。

他本以為朗姆洛應該會把他趕出門，可是朗姆洛只是瞪著自己好一會兒，「老天啊！」他突然開始大笑了起來，彎腰捧著自己的肚子瘋狂的笑，比聽見任何一個好笑的笑話時都笑的大聲，羅林斯在一旁看著感到有點尷尬，但朗姆洛卻上前笑著拍拍他厚實的肩膀，「現在我想了。」他最後這樣說。

之後他們用一種非常奇特的方式在交往，至少羅林斯自己是這樣想的，他是朗姆洛認定的Alpha，在沒有必要吃抑制劑的時候，乖乖洗乾淨躺好就是他的工作。

他們之間不似熱戀中的情侶，或是任何一對結合的Alpha與Omega伴侶，一個觸碰一個動作就隨時可以勾起性慾，他們每天的生活都活在刀口上忙碌，刺激而能消耗自己的生命，有時候在腎上腺素的餘量下，或許可以有那麼些張力，但羅林斯一直都只是等著朗姆洛。

他從不主動去跟朗姆洛求歡，但後者總是能夠感覺到自己灼熱的視線，若他的隊長心情極佳，那麼確實能有些好處，而當朗姆洛有興致的時候，他的Beta有的是辦法挑起他的慾望。

羅林斯沒有多想過自己的未來，反正不論是當傭兵還是走上九頭蛇這條路，他認為自己的結局都應該差不多，好一點大概就是死在某次的槍管下，正中頭部一槍斃命。

漂亮的郊區小屋，整理好的美麗草皮，一隻在上面奔跑的大狗，還有站在門口向自己微笑並揮手的家人們，這種美好的幻夢羅林斯也知道根本沒可能成真。

但是儘管他不去想，有時候命運或是其他的鬼東西，它們總是會找上門，在門外輕敲著，一邊說：「你一定得開門，婊子。」

洞察計畫就要開始了，對九頭蛇來說這或許是個里程碑，重要的新紀元即將開始，所有的人都在忙碌，偷偷搞一份新鮮的體檢報告很容易，要賄賂一個小研究員不難，請他多搞些小動作，多加班幾個小時，一疊鈔票就輕易完成，羅林斯不是非常在意錢的問題，反正自己也不一定用得著，他一邊埋著那個研究員一邊想。  
等一切就緒之後，羅林斯才克制住自己顫抖的手，在樹下小心翼翼的打開了那封信。

結果不意外卻依舊是份驚喜。

羅林斯早就看過朗姆洛吃下無數顆小罐子裡的藥丸，不管是在被冬兵弄得傷痕累累，又或是被美國隊長搞得筋疲力盡的時候，朗姆洛最後都會回來找自己，而舉凡是要買藥、要斟茶遞水的事情他都乖乖遵從指示。

他記得朗姆洛用舌頭捲進那些藍色小藥丸的樣子，但最令他無法忘懷的，是吃完藥之後，朗姆洛當時看著自己的眼神。

得意的、自豪的，好像自己完成一件大任務的眼神，然後對著羅林斯笑，而讓更他感到恐懼的，是在他們之間的性愛之後，朗姆洛從來都沒有吃過一次藥。

天曉得羅林斯有多少次，在深夜的時候想要殺了他，因為早就知道自己無法控制。

羅林斯還記得朗姆洛曾經問過自己，他的身上到底是什麼味道，他天殺的是個Beta，根本不會像Omega一樣有性腺的香氣，卻老讓Alpha想要嗅他或咬他。

但是羅林斯終究沒有說出口，告訴朗姆洛他就像是罐毒藥。看起來如此光鮮亮麗，所有人都知道那有毒，卻無法阻止自己想要碰觸的慾望，而只要沾上了一點點，就算只是少少的一滴，就會無法克制自己想要更多，一直到自取滅亡為止。

現在他們之間又多了一個孩子。

羅林斯想要嘲笑自己，嘴角卻沒有力氣揚起，他又試著讓自己流下幾滴淚水，卻只有覺得眼睛乾澀，然後告訴自己他沒有什麼時間落淚了。

他得做好準備，握緊手中的紙張，羅林斯在心裡不斷對自己默念著，沒有人可以幫助他，先不問朗姆洛知不知道這件事情，他要自己做好迎接新生命的準備。

再之後美國隊長跟冬日戰士大戰了一場，壞人們在神盾局裡到處東奔西跑，飛船在天空不受控制，然後大廈砸到朗姆洛的身上，冬兵消失得無影無蹤，而倖存的傑克．羅林斯找到了近乎半殘的特戰隊長。

他們從以前就一直是好隊友，到後來朗姆洛當了隊長，而自己則是成為了他最好的助手，再過去的日子他當了這個Beta的Alpha，他知道他們之間沒有辦法連結，就算是一整夜的性愛，朗姆洛只要洗個澡，一切就會像是沒有發生過一樣。

但羅林斯總是那個明白朗姆洛的人，當超級士兵們走在前方輾過敵人，特戰隊的工作就是看顧他們的背後，可是誰又能夠照顧特戰隊自己的？所以他們一直都是背靠著背，一直都只有彼此可以保護與被保護。

他也知道那個驕傲的男人已經支離破碎，他明白朗姆洛到底在做什麼，可他無法控制自己不去臣服，沒辦法拒絕當個好孩子，他放任他們都浸在毒液裡頭，越沉越深而快要無法脫離。

不過羅林斯還是在一片泥淖中看見了希望。

「你想活下去嗎，布洛克？」羅林斯站在病床前，手中握著一管注射劑，問著全身因為重度燒傷，而無法動彈的朗姆洛。

羅林斯其實也不知道這是否會成功，但是他還是把這個九頭蛇新研發的血清偷了出來，反正決定權是在朗姆洛身上，而自己只要跟從前一樣聽從命令就可以了。

朗姆洛看著羅林斯，用著當時他對著發現自己發情期的羅林斯那樣的眼神，而羅林斯只是等著，就如同以往的每一次，像一隻忠心的看門狗，也正因如此而能夠得到獎賞並感到滿足，他不覺得自己這樣很可悲，因為他不是被Omega操控的Alpha，只不過是個被愛情沖昏頭的傻小子。

但那些事情都不重要，重要的是他看見朗姆洛非常輕的點了頭。

門外也在這時開始傳來騷動的聲音，羅林斯沒有時間多想，只是盡快把液體注射到朗姆洛的身體裡。

但是事情總是不會按照所想的那樣順利，走廊上無數的腳步聲越來越接近，厚重的靴子明明是踩在地上，卻感覺是鞋底就壓在自己的心臟，讓羅林斯幾乎無法呼吸，腦子裡頭全是嗡嗡作響，接著背後的門被用力的撞開。

「你在幹什麼！」美國隊長用正義的聲音大吼著，羅林斯並沒有因此鬆手，但還來不及完全轉過頭，子彈就打進了他的身體，血濺上了朗姆洛因為痛苦而掙扎的身體。

幸好已經注射完成了，羅林斯倒在地上模模糊糊的想，血不斷的從自己的身體湧出，好像該感到寒冷的，但他卻只有一種要湧出口的熱，他想自己還是有點遺憾沒機會見到這孩子，勉強瞥了一眼病床上的人，他的Beta，他這短暫人生中唯一值得他繼續存活的原因，羅林斯衷心希望朗姆洛跟他們的孩子能夠活下去，又或許那孩子能夠代替他修好朗姆洛，而自己只要負責帶著，那個從未對所愛之人說出口的愛，前往地獄等待就好。

這樣就好，然後他閉上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊標題改自土屋安娜的歌Carry on

**Author's Note:**

> ＊過去部分是我編造的非關漫畫！


End file.
